fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maruzora Hoshiko
|image = Hoshiko= |-|Cure Nova= |katakana = 丸空ほしこ|romaji = Maruzora hoshiko|age = 14|SecondColor = HotPink|birthday date = 5th July|gender = Female|hcolor = Dark Magenta|ecolor = Deep Pink|relative = Maruzora Amako (mother)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Nova|curehair = Pink with a blonde ombre|cureeye = Deep Pink|tcolor = Pink|power = Stars|season = Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure!|appearance = SpCPC01|seiyuu = Iguchi Yuka}} '|丸空ほしこ}} is the lead cure of Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure!. Hoshiko is the happy-go-lucky daughter of the local baker. Easy to get along with, she is a bright, energetic and curious individual who always displays a spark of energy that can usually transmit to others. Despite this however, Hoshiko is pretty naive and known to be both clumsy and accident prone - in addition to being unlucky and not so intelligent, often receiving very low to the lowest grades in her class. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Nova who controls the power of stars and represents luck. Her theme colour is pink. History Appearance Hoshiko has short, chin length dark magenta hair and deep pink eyes. Her summer wear consists of a hot pink shirt with light pink sleeves with a white band along the rim of the hot pink part of the shirt. She wears a dark grey skirt and pink trainers with a white tongue, white laces and white toe caps. Her winter wear consists of... As Cure Nova, her hair grows longer with a side ponytail and turns a bright pink with a light pink ombre while the side ponytail remains bright pink, gaining no ombre. Her eyes remain deep pink. Her outfit consists of a hot pink top with puffy sleeves that have a white band. On her top, there lies a hot pink crisscross pattern over top a frilly piece of fabric coloured light pink and there is a 2 sets of angel like wings on her chest, the first set being white and much more larger than the second set which consists of pink translucent wings that are rather small. In the middle of the two sets of wings, there lies a hot pink star shaped brooch. Her skirt consists of 4 layers; a light pink layer as the first layer which is connected to a dress that hides underneath her top and forms a frilly crest that loops around her neck, a hot pink layer as the second layer which barely peaks out under the first layer, a red-pink layer as the third layer which makes more of an appearance than the second layer and finally a white ruffled petticoat as the final layer of her skirt. Just above her backside, there lies a hot pink frilly bow while a hot pink belt wraps itself around her waist loosely, holding her Prism Pendant on a pouch which holds her Sparkle Keys. Her socks are a light pink while her boots are hot pink and have white toe caps and white heels. On her arms, she wears white sleeves that reach up to just past her elbows with light pink bands around the wrist end. Finally, in her hair, there is a hot pink bow. Personality Hoshiko is the happy-go-lucky daughter of the local baker. Easy to get along with, she is a bright, energetic and curious individual who always displays a spark of energy that can usually transmit to others. Despite this however, Hoshiko is pretty naive and known to be both clumsy and accident prone - in addition to being unlucky and not so intelligent, often receiving very low to the lowest grades in her class. Relationships Cure Nova is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hoshiko who controls the power of stars and represents luck. Her theme colour is pink. In order to transform, Hoshiko requires her Prism Pendant and must shout "Pretty Cure, Colour Revelation!". Her main purification attack is Nova Stardust. Transformation Attacks Songs Solo Duet / Group Etymology means "circular sky" or "round sky". means "star child" which refers to Cure Nova's ability to control the power of stars. Therefore, her full name means "star child of the round/circular sky". Cure Nova means "a type of star that shines much more brightly for a few months as a result of a nuclear explosion".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/nova Trivia * Hoshiko's birthday is the 5th July, making her star sign Cancer. ** Coincidentally, her birthday is two days before Tanabata which is known as the "Star Festival". ** Additionally, her birthday is two days before Hagoromo Lala's birthday, a character from Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. * She shares her voice actress, Iguchi Yuka, with Kohinata Miku from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. * Similarly to past lead cures before her, she met one of the main mascots of her series by one of them crashing into her head/face - this happening with Prism. Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure! Category:Sparkle Colour Pretty Cure! Characters